


Sore

by orphan_account



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Massage, Multi, Snowballing, aleister knows what he's doing, alek is beingsupportive, dream is hesitant at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Back injuries were no joke. Velveteen Dream could tell you that in an instant.
Relationships: Aleister Black | Tommy End/Aleksandar, Aleister Black | Tommy End/Velveteen Dream, Velveteen Dream/Aleister Black | Tommy End/Aleksandar, Velveteen Dream/Aleksandar
Kudos: 4





	Sore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DunkMeToHell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DunkMeToHell/gifts).

Back injuries were no joke. Velveteen Dream could tell you that in an instant. 

Even if he was medically cleared to wrestle again, his back was still tender and sore. Mostly when he sat around he would feel that bruising feeling, like someone had sucker punched him in the back. It made him toss and turn at night, yet he was hesitant to massage it until Aleister and Aleksandar had convinced him. They had gotten this new massaging gun that was often used by trainers or people that did physical therapy. It had a blue handle, a button on the back of it, and a foam sphere poking out at the front. You could change the head to different shapes for a more accurate massage if you pleased. There were three speeds, and the third one was extremely fast. Alek had urged Dream to sit on the floor of his room, where he had a mat placed. Dream was in nothing but a silk robe and his boxers, bracing himself for any pain that would come.

"Now…" Aleister hummed, making sure the foam sphere on the end was secured. "Dream, I know your back is sensitive and tender, but this will help, I promise." He ensured, turning around and settling behind him. His knees were on either side of Dream as he slowly slipped off his robe, scanning his back. Aleksandar lit an incense, releasing a sweet vanilla scent into the room. Dream shivered as Aleister ran a hand up his back, pressing the massage gun between his shoulder blades gently. 

Dream nodded.

In an instant, he gasped as he felt the gun turn on and begin massaging his sore muscles. He bit his lip, the feeling odd. It was pain and pleasure at the same time, making him tingle. He squirmed around, feeling so unusual. Alek pressed a hand to his cheek, hushing him gently, encouraging him to sit still. He stilled himself as much as he could, his body still twitching when Aleister added a bit more pressure. The gun started to move lower, reaching mid back, right about where he was the most sore. Aleister idly massaged for a bit before moving it to the left slightly. 

Dream stiffened, his back arching and his mouth agape as Aleister pressed into a particularly sensitive area. He couldn't stop a moan from escaping, his eyes closed in an intoxicating mix of pain and pleasure. The other men started to blush, seeing his reaction. Dream's cheeks got pink, his breath hitching.

"B-Breathe." Aleister reminded, sounding slightly breathless himself. Dream nodded, but let out another embarrassing moan as Aleister massaged more. He could feel his body getting warm, especially his lower half. He opened his eyes, met with the sight of a flustered Aleksandar. His eyes were trained on Dream's crotch, specifically the very obvious bulge. The Dream immediately tries to hide himself, only for his thighs to be pressed back down the the floor.

"Breathe." Aleister said again, his voice more husky this time. Suddenly, the older man's fingers were sliding down his back and into his boxers, searching for his entrance. Before he could even process that, Aleksandar was getting into his own scheme. He felt cold air rush to his cock as it was exposed to the other man. 

It didn't take long for the tip of his aching member to be engulfed in the taller man's soft, warm mouth. Dream moaned, shuddering and looking down to see him work. Aleksandar was skillful, suckling gently and letting his soft, pink tongue swirl around the head slowly. His lips were as soft as they looked, wrapped around his cock and twitching ever so slightly in embarrassment. Aleister didn't take to long to sink a finger into Dream, making him Yelp in surprise. He was in heaven as Aleister began thrusting, and Alek began taking him deeper into his throat.

"A-Aleister...Alek--!"

He could already tell he wouldn't last long. All the sensations were combining. The slight pain from the massage gun, the pleasure from Alek and Aleister, and the throbbing off his cock all blended together to create a feeling so warm, so fuzzy, so familiar…it was almost overstimulating.

"O-Oh, it's...it's--I-Ican't..!"

Before he knew it, his vision whited out and his body tended, the pleasure driving him over the edge into ecstasy. He shuddered softly, going limp and leaning back on Aleister for support. He huffed, embarrassed and ashamed. 

"Ghh….this...wasn't supposed to…"

He was cut off as Alek kissed him, his mouth still full of Dream's thick cum. He squealed, his cheeks darkening even more as he tasted himself on the other man's tongue. Alek pulled back, his own cheeks dark.

"I-I'm sorry, was that t-too much..?" He asked, so meek. Dream shook his head, pulling Alek close to his body. "H-Hellno." Dream mumbled, his words slurred.

"See, wasn't that nice?" Aleister chuckled, kissing Dream's forehead. Dream just grumbled. 

He wanted payback.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for paige bc I have a lot of motivation to write and uhh yeah enjoy


End file.
